joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sans the Peanut
|-|Base= |-|Pixilated Form that makes him 2x more powerful than his base form= |-|Super Form= |-|TRUE FORM= |-|ULTIMATE PEANUT TRU TRUE FORM= Summary Sans the Peanut is the all-powerful God and Leader of the Thiccy Boi Booty army, he is the strongest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C weakened | Low 2-C base | Low 2-A while angry | High 2-A while really mad | High 1-B while pixilated | 1-A Super form | Above concepts of every tiering while weakened true form | above memetic omnipotence, omnipotence fanmade memetic shit +++++++++++++ while true form | above everyone while in mad true form | Peanut Lines Into Peanutversal Name: Sans the Peanut Origin: Peanut of Peanuts Gender: Peanut Age: Beyond peanut the great who is beyond time and space Classification: GOD OF PEANUTS, GOD AND LORD OF THICCY BOI BOOTY ARMY Powers and Abilities: 'Power Nullification (Made Peanut the Great stop attacking and doing anything) Everything Manipulation and trandscesion (manipulates and transcends literally everything) God Manipulation (can become god) and every power and ability and immune to everything '''Attack Potency: Street Level '(Destroyed a street by moving), 'Universe Level+ '(Easily destroys 1000 or 92 universes) | 'Low Multiverse level+ '(Easily destroyed 50 Multiverses) | 'High Multiverse Level+ '(Can destroy up to 100000000000 Quintillion Multiverses at once) | 'High Hyperverse Level+ '(Can destroy infinite infinite dimensions that have infinite dimensions that have infinitely expanding infinite dimensions inside) | '''Outerverse Level (Destroyed the concept of time and space) | Above literally the strongest charaters on this wiki such as logan paul '''(Destroyed the wiki and its characters) | '''Above the concept of above that is above above's and all characters in every wiki (Destroyed the concept above the concept of above that is above above's and all characters in every wiki) | Above Literally everyone even godmodes like wow everyone i mean it omg u think ur shit can defeat it omg fakers '''(run he kills '''EVERYONE even concepts EVERYTHING AHHHHH) | PEANUT LINES INTO PEANUTVERSAL ABOVE EVEN THE LAST ONE Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Outran/was unaffected from a black hole that was devouring 428521885968695129861259862158612568289 Septillion Multiverses in 5 seconds) | '''Immeasurable '(Outran the concept of speed in 0 milliseconds) | 'Above speed and its concept and faster than anyone '(outran everyone and everything) | '''PEANUT SPEEEED ABOVE OMNIPRESENCE AND EVERY SPEED AHHAHAHAHAHAH IDIOTZZ U CANT OUTRUNN DA PEENUT Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(Lifted lifting strength | truly super above lifting strength and its concept (Lifted lifting strength and its concept easily with no effort, with ease) | '''can lifft OMNIVERSZAL OEANUT PEABT PEANUTASWDASDWE Striking Strength: Street Level, Universe Level+, and everything in attack potency and tiering bruh | above every one | PEANUT LINES INTO PEANUTVERSALLLLLLLLLL STREET LEVEL PEANUTS MORE LIKE PEANUTSTREET LEVEL PEANUTS WHICH IS HIGH INFINITE UNIVERSAL+++++++++++++++ Durability: Bypassed durability, is above durability | can't be harmed fricc off if u think he can be cuz he giv u peanut time | PEANUT Stamina: infinite peanutistic Range: peanutistic Standard Equipment: peanuts and everything every sans has and everything anyone or anything has Intelligence: above intelligence | knows literally everything everything omg he knows where i live oh no oh no hes telling me about all concepts uhh i can't understand wtf hes talking about everything grpeqjargfjouaqeuigfuvilselfdhrjkhordl | knows EVERYTHNIG ABOUT PEANUTSSZ Weaknesses: none f u he doesn't have hahahahah Notable Attacks/Techniques: everything Others Notable Victories: everything, god damn godmoded everything EVERYTHING EVERYTHING EUIRIDERFJKFELJW;!!!! and shaggy hahahha every version of him 'Notable Losses: none ' 'Inconclusive Matches: none ' Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Another damn Sans profile Category:Characters Category:Sans Category:Undertale AU Category:Tier infinity Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki